


Oh, Mickey. (You're so pretty.)

by princessmickey



Series: Hey Mickey! [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmickey/pseuds/princessmickey
Summary: Ian finds out one of Mickey's kinks and is pleasantly surprised. (Only not really.)This is just an excuse for me to write some good ol' mickey lovin', y'all. That's it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Hey Mickey! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625089
Comments: 23
Kudos: 504





	Oh, Mickey. (You're so pretty.)

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't really set in a particular season/time frame.  
> I just like the idea of Mickey having nice things and being loved on by his ginger.  
> Sue me.
> 
> Title taken from the song Hey Mickey by Toni Basil.  
> Because, obviously.

The Gallagher house was empty except for the two bodies occupying the small space of Ian's bed. Mickey was spread out beneath him. Flushed and panting, he clutched tightly at the sheets, knuckles white as Ian thrust steadily into him.

"Fuck," he whined, tossing his head back against the pillow as he arched up, meeting the hard drive of the redhead's hips.

"There you go," Ian cooed, just as breathless as the boy beneath him as he gripped Mickey's hips roughly, pulling him harder onto his cock. "Look at you."

Mickey was a sight beneath him, and Ian let his hungry gaze travel all over him while Mickey's eyes were closed, too blissed-out to keep them open.

Mickey's cheeks were pink and his lips were red, bitten raw by Ian and himself. His chest was flushed and gleaming, heaving with desperate gasps, stomach clenched taut. His pretty cock lie flushed and hard, dribbling a steady stream of fluid against his stomach. Mickey's thighs, pale and thick, were splayed wide to accommodate Ian's hips.

Fuck. Mickey was fucking _gorgeous_.

Ian didn't realize he'd said that out loud until a loud, keening whine came from further up the bed. His eyes snapped up to Mickey's face and he looked absolutely wrecked, big blue eyes wide and glassy, eyebrows pinched together and red lips open in a perfect 'O'.

"Yeah?" Ian grinned, giving the perfect boy beneath him a deep, hard thrust, fingers bruising the soft, giving flesh of his hips.

"You like it when I call you that? Want me to keep going? Because I can. I can go on all day about how fuckin' good you look, Mick." He breathed, voice pitching low and ragged as he continued to work Mickey over.

Mickey's expression turned hesitant for a moment, and he swallowed hard before letting out a shaky breath, nodding tightly.

It wasn't the norm for Mickey to ask for what he wanted in bed, or to even tell Ian what he actually liked other than a good, hard fucking.

Ian sighed and the edges of his smile softened. "There you go," he breathed, leaning down to press a wet, hot kiss to Mickey's shoulder.

"That's good. You're so fucking good for me, Mickey. Look so good all spread out for me, taking my cock like you were made for it." He mumbled the words into Mickey's neck, just below his ear before nipping there lightly, snapping his hips forward.

Mickey's hands flew from the sheets, clutching at Ian's back desperately as he let out a desperate, high sound at the praise.

Ian pulled back to look down at him, sitting back on his haunches as he pulled Mickey's hips into his lap. He let his hands wander back to Mickey's ass to grip the soft flesh there, pulling Mickey's hips down hard against his.

Mickey cried out, grasping desperately at Ian's forearms, nails biting into pale skin.

"Fuck, just look at you," Ian sighed, letting go of Mickey's ass with one hand to reach around and palm at his pretty little cock, not stroking, just pressing it against his stomach, holding it there as he rocked into him.

Mickey looked like he was gonna cry, or come, or both. It was heady, and Ian almost came from knowing just how easily he could wreck the brunette beneath him. How Mickey would let him.

"This is mine, you hear me?" Ian said gruffly, running his thumb along the underside of Mickey's cock and the brunette nodded wildly, practically sobbing.

"All yours. Fuck, Ian," he whined, left thigh beginning to shake lightly, the telltale sign that he was close to coming. "I'm all yours."

"Fuck yeah, you are." Ian finally, fucking _finally_ gripped his cock and let the force of his thrusts cause Mickey to inadvertently fuck his fist.

"You're all mine. All fucking mine. That fuckin' smart mouth is mine too. And this ass? Mine. You're pretty cock too. God, Mickey. You're so fucking pretty for me, taking it so good. Fuck, baby." Ian started babbling an endless litany of praise, going on and on about how pretty and good his boy was, how sweet and perfect.

"You're so fuckin' good for me, Mick. Such a good boy. _My_ good boy," Ian gasped, hips stuttering, faltering slightly as he felt Mickey start to tense up around him. "My sweet boy. Absolutely fuckin' perfect, baby. God, Mickey, you're so _good_."

And mickey? He was fucking _gone_ , thighs clamping around Ian's hips as he shook through his orgasm, whining high and sweet, quaking.

"Ian, fuck. _Fuck_ ," he breathed, hands scrambling desperately for purchase on the strong arms holding him down as he rode it out, bucking against Ian's hips.

The redhead held out for as long as he could just to watch Mickey fall apart until he crumbled forward, burying his face in Mickey's neck as he emptied into him in a rush of heat, causing Mickey to let our another tiny, exhausted whine, wriggling beneath him.

It was minutes later, or hours or days, but eventually their breathing calmed and Ian pulled out slowly, rolling to lay flush against Mickey's side.

The older boy lay panting, eyes closed and face calm, almost serene and it made Ian chuckle lightly. All it took to get Mickey to calm down and shut up was some good dick.

Mickey cracked an eye open and glared sideways at him. "What?" He grumbled, but Ian just shook his head, place a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Nothing. Just looking at how pretty you are."

"Shut up," Mickey murmured, but he was smiling and his cheeks were rosy and Ian knew he wasn't being serious.

"Make me," Ian growled, smiling against Mickey's shoulder before nipping it gently.

Mickey groaned and threw a leg over Ian's hips, hauling himself up to sit astride them. "You fuckin' asked for it, tough guy," he smirked.

And round two began.

Followed by round three, a small break for snacks and a catnap, and then round four.


End file.
